ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doubtful Success
The episode starts with Aggregor inside his large Spaceship with guards using the controls. Guard: "Sensors indicate that a small vehicle is approaching our ship". Aggregor: "It must be Mass. Fire all weapons directly at the object"! The cannons fire and the Rustbucket 4 dodges and manoeuvres past the lasers. A larger cannon fires from the ship and rips the Rustbucket 4 apart. Gwen and Kevin float out of the wreckage unconsious with their plumber space suits on. Aggregor: "Collect those two and find Mass!" As the guards float out into space Mass transforms into Chamalien behind a piece of the Rustbucket 4. He quickly floats over to Aggregors ship and crawls through a window. He lands in a large room filled with rubbish. Suddenly the back of the room opens and all the rubbish starts to float out into space. Chamalien: "Its an airlock!" Mass pushed the Ultimatrix down and transformed into XLR8 and opened the airlock door before running out. He was suddenly surrounded by guards. "Warn Aggregor that their is a security breach in sector 6D!" One guard takes off. XLR8 creates a tornado which whips the guards into the airlock and traps them. XLR8 then chases the other guard and also quickly puts him in the airlock. Mass then goes Nanomech and sneakily flies into the main station of the ship. The Ultimatrix then times out and Mass is revealed. The Guards surround him and chain him up in a research lab. Mass: "You wont get away with this!" Aggregor: "I already have." Aggregor uses his staff power to draw the remaining Ultimatrix crystals out of the Ultimatrix. When they have all been collected Aggregor walks into a cylinder shaped tube. Tubes are plugged into sockets and then crystals are pushed inside them. They hit Aggregor and disappear inside him. Suddenly he begins to change. Pieces of different alien species begin to jut out. Wings, arms, thorns, spikes. When Aggregor steps out he is completely different. He is Ultimate Ultimate Aggregor. Mass already realises that he has lost this battle. Aggregor: "I feel so...so powerful!" He walks up to Mass. Aggregor: "And now... it is time for''' you to die!" Aggregor uses Shocksquatch lightning to electrocute MassTass. The chains break and Mass falls to the ground. Aggregor grabs the Ultimatrix and begins to absorb its power. Suddenly Gwen and Kevin run into the room. Aggregor: "How did you two escape!" Kevin: "Easy. When Gwen knows spells anything is possible." Kevin runs towards Aggregor but is captured by Benmummy's bandages and crushed by Brainstorm's pincers. Gwen uses a spell to break Mass free of Aggregors grasp, but he is to weak to stand and falls to the floor unconscious. The guards then attack Gwen and the shield she creates breaks and she is knocked out as well. Kevin gets up and realises that because of what Aggregor has done there is know way that they can win. Kevin jumps on Aggregor's back and starts to absorbs the crystals. Aggregor: '''"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kevin: "About to give you a taste of your own medicine!" Kevin absorbs Benvictor, Benmummy, Nanomech, Loadstar, Brainstorm and Terraspin. He punches Aggregor and knocks him over. Kevin walks over to Mass. Kevin: "Quick, take the power before i become insane!" Mass places the Ultimatrix on Kevin and absorbs the crystals. Kevin then becomes unconscious. Mass transforms into Terraspin. Aggregor charges at Terraspin and Terraspin charges at Aggregor. To Be Continued... Main Events Aggregor gains all the Ultimatrix crystals and absorbs them. Aggregor becomes Ultimate Ultimate Aggregor. Mass regains Benmummy, Benvictor, Nanomech, Loadstar, Brainstorm and Terraspin. Characters MassTass 10 Gwen Kevin Aggregor/ Ultimate Ultimate Aggregor Aggregor's guards Aliens Used Chamalien XLR8 Nanomech Shocksquatch Terraspin Category:Episodes